Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a method and a server for providing contents, and more particularly, relate to a location-based content sharing method and a location-based content sharing server that allow contents to be shared with a visitor in an area associated with the contents, such that a person who provides the contents and the visitor feel empathy while feeling the same realism at the same location.
Currently, various types of social network services including Facebook, Twitter, and the like are being provided. Such social network services are spreading around the world based on the service feature that enables a user to share information with unspecified individuals if they have a common interest, as well as his acquaintances.
However, there may be discrimination in accepting information according to the situation or position of each party sharing information shared in the social network. When the image photographed by the camera of a portable terminal is shared between a plurality of followers, the information that the followers feel by seeing the image is different from that by directly seeing it in the field. This is because that the sense of presence is excluded from the shared information.
For example, a user may feel resting when seeing rural scenery, while he/she may feel primitivity when seeing an image corresponding to the rural scenery. There may be a user who feel the grandeur and ages of the buildings while traveling in Egypt and looking at the pyramids, while he may only see the pyramid shown in an image as a past triangular structure.
That is, the relationship between information and emotion has a feature that it is difficult to feel the same emotion unless the sense of presence is shared.
Thus, there has been disclosed a system for providing contents to each area in Japanese Publication Patent No. 2013-115545 (hereinafter referred to as “R1”), where the system has a content providing server for each region and each content providing server provides regional information to a portable terminal located in the corresponding region. In addition, there has been disclosed an invention entitled “SELECTING CONTENT ITEMS BASED ON GEOPOSITIONING SAMPLES” in US Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0172571 (hereafter referred to as “R2”), where contents located on a moving route are provided to a user's device based on the location movement path of a device. In addition, there has been disclosed an on-line message marketing method based on a user location information network service using a web and a smart phone, in Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0089847 (hereinafter referred to as “R3”), where, when a business office registers a point of interest (POI) including a coupon or an advertisement on a web server, the POI is provided only to a user located near the business office to allow the user to receive and use it.
In the case of R1, contents are provided from each regional server to a mobile terminal located within a given range, but this does not cause information exchange or emotional exchange between users. In the case of R2, the content is provided in accordance with the moving route of a user, and only the contents optimized for one user is provided. However, the user cannot exchange emotion or information with other users. In the case of R3, it is only to provide a coupon or an advertisement to a user located in the vicinity, but the R3 cannot induce information or emotion to be exchanged between users.